Domum Furorem
Domus Furorem has one of the largest standing armies the Empire has ever seen. They were the last of the Fana Ekselsorum to give their loyalty to Domum Lusem before the collapse and have always been contentious about allowing the Domum Lusem use their armies in the quest to expand the Empire which is what spawned Domum Lusem into the research of the Sins to begin with. After the Collapse, they used their sheer military might to seize control of the Empire and became the Imperial Domum. = Banner Colors and Motto = Like all Domi, and especially the Fana Ekselsorum, they have banner colors and motto. Behold Our Rage Domum Furorem are warriors. They believe in “might makes right” and show it in their policies and actions. Their entire culture revolves around being able to defend your own. Banner Colors Furorem are extremely proud. They display their colors predominantly, even on armor and tactical vehicles. Even the affiliated Domi are proud to display the banner of Domum Furorem. = History in Brief = Domum Furorem has always had a lust for conquest. From the earliest part of their history, Furorem has always been willing to use force to accomplish their goals. They are well known for the battle prowess and was almost ensured a spot in the Septumberant and would have been the Imperial Domum if it wasn’t for Lusem. Pre-Septumberant Domum Furorem was never a a small Domum as it readily gobbled up smaller Domi that was either too weak to resist or aligned with them ideologically. Their armies swelled into massive ranks as they set about conquering everything. Septumberant They took their seat by force, as with all things that the Furorem has done. With the largest standing and most capable military, they were able to force the other members to give concessions or to sway them to act. Towards the end however, Domum Lusem started to implement an organic weapon system known as Sins. This quickly dissolved Furorem’s advantage as they had to deal with wave after wave of powerful weapons. Imperial Domum Furorem was the last to eventually declare allegiance to Lusem; Finalizing the Empire as it stood. They always viewed it as a destiny lost, though would never actively undermined the Empire they plan on inheriting. Furorem was notorious for being slow to coming Lusem’s aid. While Furorem has taken a Mother and a host of Mother Inferiors to create their own Sins, their primary focus was to create methods of defeating the technology if necessary, to hopefully remove Lusem advantage. Collapse During the Collapse, the Furorem’s understanding of Sin weaponry and their strong military position, they were quick to incorporate the Domi abandoning their alliance nearly doubling the size of their already impressive force. With aid of Dasaidus Terminalis, Furorem managed to reclaim tremendous amounts of territory and millions of lost colonies under the Furorem banner and becoming the New Imperial Domum. = Political Position and Structure = The political structure of Domum Furorem is always in some kind of flux with the individual Domum under their banner. Emperor, High Proxy, Warlord and Court Succubus The Emperor is the leader of the Fel Empire and Domum Furorem by default. The Emperor has to balance the needs of the Empire and it’s goals, as well as, maintain the frail diplomatic positions since the beginning of the Collapse. They role of High Proxy was created as a traditional role established during the Terminalis dynasty of Domum Lusem. The High Proxy serves as the voice of the Emperor in many different matters and is able to perform the regular roles for operating and maintaining the Empire and is seen as the heir apparent for the role of Emperor. The High Court Succubus is the prime mage of the Imperial Court; her task is the maintain the court mages and the Succubi Slaves that power them. Warlord is an old Furorem position, before the Collapse, it was similar to that of the High Proxy, but now is more of a ceremonial title given to Dasaidus Terminalis as he was given command of the Furorem’s armies during their rise as the Imperial Domum. Nobles The nobles are leaders of their individual Domi, they are normally referred to as Lord Generals as they command vast armies of their own and only pledged to follow the orders of the Warlord, or the Emperor as it may be. Internally, each Domi has their own traditions when it comes to ranks and titles within their forces. Slaves Furorem has little use for Slaves outside of basic labor and some Slave Guard to bolster weakened forces. Due to their new wide spread influence as the Imperial Domum, they have been using more and more Proxies to aid in the administration of the Empire as a whole. Standing Military The forces that Furorem can muster is vast; at any given moment, they can call upon billions of warriors of various types with thousands of ships. The armies are divided among the Domi under the Furorem banner, each lead by a Lord General and their subordinates. = Overall Philosophy = Furorem believe in the idea that “might makes right” and because they have the greatest might, they are supposed to rule. This has been their driving force for millennia, even when they were basically forced to be subordinate to Lusem. They lack the skills for greater diplomacy other than threats; and normally they are able to get their way during that.